


Comeuppance

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic.I have always been annoyed that Tony Philips got away with being rude to Barbara and Tommy in the episode 'Missing Joseph'. (If I were Barbara I would have let Tommy report him).What would happen if their paths crossed again years later?





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

“Do you want to know what your problem is?”

I rolled my eyes, “not particularly Tony, but I guess you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“No one loves you Havers, and no one ever will. You’re sullen, rude, unattractive, the list of your faults is endless.”

Over his head I saw Tommy walking down the corridor towards us. As Tony had his back to him he was completely unaware, so I decided to keep playing along. 

“Thank you for that concise and informative character assassination, it is much appreciated.”

“See, that’s exactly what I mean. You’re going to wind up a lonely old woman with no one to look after you and your ten thousand cats!”

“Ten thousand cats? Hmmm, I’ll need to check with Tommy, he may not want that many cats living with us in Howenstow.”

“Living in Howenstow? With Tommy? You've lost the plot Havers!”

“Has she Philips, or is that your assessment of the situation.”

Tony spun on his heel to face Tommy, his face red with embarrassment. He fought to regain his composure.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

I moved to Tommy’s side.

“Really? So, I didn’t hear you tell Barbara that she had lost the plot?”

He tried his hardest to bluff it out, “definitely not.”

Tommy slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

“I should hope not, because if you were insulting my fiancée then I would have no option but to report you.”

I bit my tongue, fighting laughter as I watched the colour drain from Tony’s face as Tommy’s words sank in.

“Fiancée?”

“Yes, Barbara is my fiancée. I’m surprised you didn’t know, what with your contacts in the Met, or do they only extend to the betting pool?”

“It’s not Tony’s fault that he hasn’t grown up. He’s still the same mouthy git that you and I met all those years ago. You know, I do believe he is reflecting his fears and failings onto me instead of facing up to them.”

“Well, even if he is, I hope he realises the kind of trouble I could bring to his door if he is being rude about you. He may have got away with it once, he definitely won’t a second time.”

“I’m positive he knows. Well, as pleasant as this little reunion has been, Tommy and I need to get back to London.”

As we walked away Tommy called over his shoulder, his tone flippant, “we’ll be sure to send you an invite to our wedding.”

It was very hard not to give in to the urge to look back.


End file.
